theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House Christmas Special: The Birth of Rico Miguel Santiago
Lincoln's doing his Christmas wish list and Charles is in his bedroom with him. Lincoln: "I don't know, Charles, what do you think? a hover-board or a sports bike?" Charles: In Reply Lincoln: "I think you're absolutely right." Lincoln walks around with his Christmas wish list and notices Bobby and Ronnie Anne with Lori, a pregnant Maria and the others in the living room. Bobby: "Hold it, carefully, hold it, carefully, now breathe out." Maria: Exhales Maria: In Relief "Roberto, Ronalda, believe this or not, I still have a month right before your new little brother or sister's due, so I really gotta-" Bobby: "Shhh, concentrate." Later on the evening before Christmas Eve, Ronnie Anne's looking for Bobby, Maria, Rosa and her other true family members and she picked up the wireless telephone. Ronnie Anne: "Hello? Abuela?" Rosa: "Ronalda? oh, thank goodness you answered." Ronnie Anne: "Abuela, where'd everybody go?" Rosa: "Well, we're at the hospital, something just happened." Ronnie Anne: "Abuela?" Meanwhile at the hospital......... Ronnie Anne: "Abuela?" Rosa: "We thought we had an entire week at least, but with all of the rush and confusion, I guess we just ran out and sort of left you alone, sorry 'bout that." Ronnie Anne and Rosa stop right by the door to Maria's hospital room. Bobby: "Hurry up, Ni-Ni, they're gonna kick us out in 1 single minute." Ronnie Anne opens the door and sees Maria with a baby boy in her arms. Ronnie Anne: "Mom? is that really you?" Maria: "Oh hi there, Ronalda, come over here and see." Boy Cooing Cheerfully Ronnie Anne: "Wow, look at that." Maria: "It's your new baby brother." Ronnie Anne: "Oh really? what's his name?" Rosa: "We decided to use the names you and Roberto came up with." Bobby and Ronnie Anne: "Our names?" Maria (showing the new baby boy/Rico to Bobby and Ronnie Anne): "Roberto, Ronalda, meet Rico Miguel Santiago." Bobby and Ronnie Anne are super thrilled to have a baby brother in their entire family. Meanwhile back home from the hospital....... Sid and Chinah walk around to meet up with Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, Ronnie Anne, the Loud sisters, SpongeBob and his friends as well as Rico. Sid: "Hi there you guys," Chinah: "How's it going?" Lincoln: "Pretty good around here." Sid notices Rico in his baby carriage. Sid: "Oh my gosh, Ronnie Anne, is that your new little brother?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, Sid, his name's Rico Miguel Santiago." Chinah: "What a super good name for a baby boy." Lily and Rico: In Reply Lynn: "Wow, even Lily's getting to know Rico a lot more than anybody." Lori: "I know, Lynn," Leni: "they're the most perfect for 1 another." Lily: Loudly Rico: Loudly Back Lynn: "Hey, Lily, shh, shh, it's alright, nothing's gonna happen to you." Ronnie Anne (picking up Rico and cuddling him in her arms): "Nothing's gonna happen to you, Rico, I promise, everything's gonna be alright, I know, I'll sing you 1 of the songs Abuela used to sing to me and Bobby when we were your age." In Background Ronnie Anne: Rock a bye Rico on the room floor Lincoln: "Wow, I never knew Ronnie Anne was such a super good talented karaoke singer." Sid: "I know, Lincoln, I used to sing that lullaby to Adelaide all the time when she was 1st brought home from the hospital that afternoon." Ronnie Anne (continued): eating '' ''mashed bananas asking for more Ronnie Anne: when '' ''the floor breaks the big crib will fall Ronnie Anne (continued): and down '' ''will come Rico big crib and all Rico falls asleep in Ronnie Anne's arms. Ronnie Anne: "I really love you, Rico."Category:The Loud House Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:The Fairly Oddparents